


Hot Hooves

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Detailed depictions of wounds and blood, Gay, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Started as a crack fic look where we are now, There will probably be no smut but I may incorporate Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Steve, a human trapped in a world he didn't originate from, needs to venture to the Nether in search of blaze rods to protect himself from the overwhelming amount of overworld mobs, however he soon realizes he was very underprepared.
Relationships: Piglin/Steve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Overworld

Steve milked the last of his cows for the day, giving the final one a gentle pat. "This should be enough milk if I encounter a wither skeleton.." Steve mumbled, "I hope."  
Living alone in this world had its ups and downs. Steve didn't mind the quiet, often he embraced it because the quiet meant less danger. However, despite all of his cows and sheep, Steve sometimes felt lonely.  
He struggled to understand the vast dialect between himself and the nearby villages which he felt caused more trouble than it was worth.  
Really, the only thing villages had seemed to do for him was provide some temporary shelter and food, as well as one of his most important items, his journal.  
This journal had many uncharted territories within it, but it also had years of passed down scribbles of the various...creatures Steve knew of. 

Steve had learned a lot in the past few years of his time here. The main thing he learned was that this world was incredibly different than his "home dimension". Of course, Steve was not from the Overworld, he had merely stumbled into a mistake which left him stranded here.  
He also learned of the simpler monsters. ("The zombie, reanimated corpse? No, undead monsters fits better. Despite appearing like zombies, these creatures do not appear to have a "source", like in the typical monster films. Zombies come from the ground at night and either burn or rebury themselves by morning. They are not corpses, as I have yet to find another like me. I have heard that they also come in a twisted variant known as the zombie villager from the local villagefolk, however I have yet to encounter one. - Page 3")  
Steve also had information on the giant spiders, the creeper, the enderman, and the skeleton. He had also learned that staying awake for nights on end is a grave mistake. But often it's very difficult to fall asleep while listening to the zombies drag their limbs across the ground or the scuttling of the spiders upon your roof.  
Steve would never admit this outloud, but he was afraid. He had tried his best to stay safe and secluded, having his own securely walled in farm house with an ample supply of lighting. ("Most Mobs fear light - Page 8") However, Steve now needed to go to the Nether. He found it was becoming increasingly difficult to fend off the hoards of creatures at night despite his enchanted armor. Many a time he even saw the monsters with their own enchanted weapons, which was a real cause for concern. He needed potions, "Various nether creatures are needed to concoct potions, the most notable being the fiery blaze which can instantly ignite your clothing using its fireball attack. - Page 39")  
It had taken him days of carefully mining and transporting the obsidian, setting it up as a journal page had instructed, but finally he had it sturdily built outside of his compound. He felt rather proud of himself, despite the fact that no one else was around to be proud with him.  
He flicked the flint and iron against the obsidian, creating a spark and lighting the portal in a fury of purple flames.  
He stared for a moment into the awaiting abyss, clutching his diamond pick and sword firmly. He didn't know much of what lay ahead, his journal only somewhat covered the behavior of any mob, nether mobs even less so. Regardless, he had to obtain blaze rods for potions.  
With a deep breath, he stepped into the portal.


	2. The Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, in search of a Nether Fortress, encounters something more dangerous.  
> (Cw for depictions of blood and wounds on this chapter!)

A calming whir rang through his ears as his world became a spiral.  
Steve had done lots of reading on this dimension, but nothing prepared him for the overwhelming heat. No desert compared to the constant light burning sensation across his tan skin. It was bearable, however, and Steve trekked on.  
He looked around, it was surprisingly peaceful; much calmer than his journal depicted. There was expansive lava lakes across miles and miles, and a red dirt-like substance under his feet. It was all new and overwhelming. Steve began hacking away at the netherrack, strip mining deeper into the Nethers lands.

Steve felt as if he had mined for hours, narrowly avoiding some lava spills within his tunnel, when he mined back into an open landscape. He took a moment to sit down and look over the quartz and small golden nuggets he had collected. Upon pulling out the nugget, a sudden grunt was heard, causing Steve to jump and drop the nugget. Out of the smokey air came a large zombified piglin, its tusks broken and flesh actively rotting from its ribcage. It squealed and stepped towards Steve, who quickly scooted away, his breathing becoming harsh in fear. Its teeth looked rotten and it smelled foul as it grew closer, and Steve felt himself freeze in terror.  
However, unlike the overworld zombies, the zombie piglin lifted the gold from the ground with its somewhat-evolved hooves. It sniffed it and squealed with joy.  
Steve quickly got up and moved away from it while it was occupied, turning quickly to the page on piglins. Most of the piglin information was barren, the pages for the piglin and piglin brutes listing nothing more than "Extremely hostile, avoid at all costs.", which Steve definitely planned to do. The zombified piglin page, however, was different. ("Zombified piglins do not attack unless provoked, if they are attacked they will fight back relentlessly. - Page 54"). Steve relaxed at this information, the zombified piglin doing nothing more than investigating his gold before returning to its sounder.

Steve decided to move on in search of a large structure known as the Nether Fortress, guarded aggressively by withered skeletons and blazes. He was incredibly uneasy about raiding one.   
As Steve walked, he soon found himself stepping into a lusher biome. This biome was full of beautiful blue warped trees, roots and several fungi. Steve found this biome calming, and he even saved a few of the fungi in his bag to plant back at home. As he continued to look around, he spotted several tall and dark looming figures. Almost entirely faceless minus the sharp and threatening purple eyes, the creature stood and stared in a direction near Steve. Steve looked back at it, confused for a moment. "Since when did overworld mobs live in the Nether? The journal never mentioned enderman here." He mumbled to himself, squinting and staring more directly at the creature. The enderman noticed Steve staring at it and it snapped its head in a way that would be impossible for a normal human, its entire jaw unhinging as it bared its extremely sharp spike-like teeth. Steve barely had seconds to react before the creature was upon him, evaporating into thin air and appearing before him, knocking him painfully into the wall. Steve felt several things in his body snap from the impact, his sword sliding far away from his reach. "Agh, fuck!" Steve swore, pushing back against the sharp claws penetrating the skin in his arm. The enderman loomed above him, its mouth wide open as it emitted an awful glitched screech, attempting to sink its fangs into him. Its abnormally long arms bent and twisted in an impossible way, claws growing stronger as it scratched for a better grip.  
Steve felt powerless beneath it as he struggled, growing tired. But despite his exhaustion, Steve kicked the enderman sharply in the side, and it screeched and teleported away for a moment. Steve breaths were harsh and shallow, blood running down his arms. He was shaky and panicky, his mind running a miles ahead of his current actions. Sword, he needed his sword. Steve immediately reached for it, scrambling to grasp its handle. But it was too late, as the enderman reappeared before him, knocking the sword off of the nearby cliff into the giant lava pool below. This time it latched onto his hand, sinking its teeth in. With his other arm, Steve punched the enderman and it let go, instead choosing to claw at him once more. Steve felt incredibly weak from the fight, feeling his limbs give up.   
Suddenly, the weight felt lifted, despite the stinging that still burned in his wounds. Steve collapsed onto the ground, an aggressive grunt being heard standing above him as the screech from a dying enderman rang.


End file.
